


Kinktober Day 8: Blindfold

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Cassandra gets a special reading from her favorite author.





	Kinktober Day 8: Blindfold

Cassandra sat fully naked on the bed with only a blindfold covering her eyes. Her skin prickled and her cheeks were a deep shade of red thanks to a certain someone in the room with her. Their dark, raspy voice was coming from across the room. That voice was reading excerpts from her favorite book; Swords and Shields. Yes it may just be a book, but it’s literature, smutty literature. Whenever she hears the voice read erotic parts from the book it makes her sex tingle and she rubs herself over the silken sheets. The reading stops and so did her movements. She knows exactly why the story was interrupted.

“Ah ah ah Seeker, what did I say about pleasuring yourself?” The dark voice asks teasingly.

“It is not allowed.” She states defiantly and her head turns to the side.

“Good. What did I say happens when you do it?” He questions her with a smirk.

“You’ll stop reading.” She whispers with a sad undertone.

“Correct.” He states and puts down the book with a thud.

“Please continue...” Cassandra starts but he interrupts her.

“No Seeker! I think I spoiled you enough with the new chapter.” The man exclaims and closes in towards the bed. Behind the blindfold Cassandra rolls her eyes and a disgusted noise leaves her lips.

“You know if I read it all to you, you wouldn’t need the new chapter anymore, and I wouldn’t want to lose my biggest fan.” The small man says as he sat down next to her on the bed.

“You‘re annoying, Dwarf.” She grumbles and drops down onto her back.

“But I can help you with your arousal... if you wanted me to.“ The blonde means as one calloused finger tickles over Cassandra’s thigh, following every little scar.

“Why? So you can brag to The Iron Bull about how you made the Seeker moan, again?” The tone is her voice is full of hurt and Varric distorts his lips.

“That was an accident Seeker... I was drunk.” The dwarf says with regret.

“And what makes you think that you won’t repeat that mistake the next time when you’re drunk?” Cassandra speaks with distrust.

“If I do it, I’ll stop writing.” He murmurs and hopes that if would calm her; but the opposite happens.

Varric is pushed down on to the bed with a very angry seeker on top of him. She is furious; her body shakes and her nails push painfully into his shoulders. Even though he can’t see her eyes, he can still feel her stare.

“Okay, okay... I won’t stop! But, what else can I do for you?” He says accommodatingly and lifts his hands up in a protective way.

“Ugh...” The sound naturally slips from her beautiful lips and Varric smirks.

“Yes, what can I do for Cassandra ‘Disgusted Noise’ Pentaghast?” He asks innocently and earns another displeased tone.

“You can shut up for once, Dwarf.” She growls and closes his noisy mouth with her lips. The kiss is soft, innocent even, until Varric takes control. The kiss changes fast; tongues fight for dominance, teeth nibble on lips, and moans fill the small chamber.

His rough hands glide down her back to her rear, massaging the round cheeks.  
The Seeker reacts by grinding herself over Varric’s bulge; giving them both the needed pressure they required. His hands find a way under her small clothes; touching her wetness and circling her clitoris. Her head falls back, a moan leaves her mouth, and she pushes herself against his hand. His hands leave her skin for a moment, helping her out of little piece of clothing that is left, then he removes his own.

He guides her over his hard cock, softly pushing her down until he fully entered her. Her body relaxes around him, her hips start to move in circles, while he thrusts into her warmth. His hands glide over her body; stroking her sides, tickling her neck and rubbing her nipples. Her body is muscular, but she still has curves Varric adores. He takes her hands and move them to his shoulders so he can sit up. His hands play with her breast and his mouth kisses the sensitive skin of her neck. She tenses the muscles in her sex, clenching his cock inside her. He groans, his thrusts get faster and Cassandra moves with him.

The seeker crosses her legs behind Varric’s back, pulling him even closer. Her hands glide from his shoulders to his hair, gripping his blonde locks with abandon.  
One last movement pushes them over the edge. The orgasm makes Cassandra’s toes curl and Varric’s hands grab her rear nearly painfully. For a while they stay in the same position; his head rests on her chest, while her chin lays on his head. They enjoy the afterwaves of their time together and the nearness of their bodies. Nobody needed to know what they were like when they’re alone. They aren’t always fighting like cats and dogs, and especially not when they share a bed.


End file.
